Meet The Fallen
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Dedicated to Kurama Lover 9118 You are so awesome!


_Bare feet raced across the enclosed playground as the small six-year olds sandals were left far behind. _

"_Hey freak get back here!" A voice shouted from behind her._

_Something hit her in the back and she fell, cowering against the chain link fence._

"_Go away please…please." She whimpered. A boy picked up a rock and hit her in the arm which started to bleed. She touched her arm and looked at the blood as her hand was engulfed in blue flame._

"_Oh no make it stop please!" Her other hand soon burst into flame and climbed up her body enflaming it entirely, two jet black wings littered with white feathers shot from her back. A blinding light surrounded the entire playground, and a moment later all that stood standing was the girl, breathing heavily with tears running down her face._

Yusuke scowled at Kuwabara and Kurama as they snickered quietly about his relationship with Keiko, the door opening to the biology classroom, saved the rest of his dignity.

The girl was nothing short of beautiful. Long white hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her knees. One of her sapphire blue eyes were visible the other was shielded by her hair. She was fairly pale and deep rings encircled her eyes showing she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Ah you must be Rayne." She nodded.

"You may sit next to Yusuke Urameshi….Raise your hand boy." Yusuke lazily picked up his arm and she swiftly made her way to the seat and sat down.

"Hey you new around here?"

"No….I got expelled from my last school." Her voice Yusuke recognized was laced with fear. 

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The bell rang and she was out the door in a flash.

Yusuke met up with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei after school got out.

"That chic in our biology class is hiding something." He stated as he slowed to a stop.

"Ya I felt it to…it was kinda like spirit energy except different." Kuwabara concluded Yusukes statement.

"This is probably worth looking into. What do you think Hiei?"

"Hn. Like I care."

The school door opened and out walked there object of discussion. Her white hair shielded her eyes, and she clutched her books tightly to her chest. Her walk was calculated down to every step, grace and elegance took place naturally.

A boy sped past her messing up her hair with his hand, she stopped walking. He slapped hands with his buddies, before lowering himself to her short height.

"Look at the freak…you gonna kill more innocent people?" He laughed, and his girlfriend slapped his arm.

"Stop it Hoshi those are just stupid rumors…Ignore him im really sorry." She apologized to the wide eyed girl.

"Aww cmon babe we were just having fun."

"Its her first day here she must be terrified as it is."

A book hit the grass, which stopped there bickering. Hair covered her eyes and her hands were held in front of her, both were shaking uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees while the group of three backed up and took off running. 

She rocked herself slowly back and forth as her body shook violently.

Kurama quickly attended her side.

"Don't touch me im fine." She barked at the red head, and sure enough, her shaking slowly ceased and she rose to her feet again. A howl of pain split the air as Yusuke and Kuwabara beat the crap out of the two boys who had tortured her not a moment before.

"I don't like being touched." She said politely to the red head who nodded. 

"Im Kurama, and this is Hiei."

"Rayne….I have to go…ill see you tomarrow."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked back over and stared at her retreating back.

"Yep…theres definitely something strange about her." Kuwabara nodded.

The group of four met up at the school grounds bright and early the next day.

"Do you think we should take her to Koenma?" Yusuke started.

"We should observe her for awhile first….it may simply be shes new and shes scared, some people shake or convulse when there scared." Kurama stated.

"Rayne! Over here!" The white haired girl changed her direction and briskly walked towards them. When she was a few yards away she fell to the ground.

Her hand instinctively shot to the back of her head, only to find blood staining her fingers, she glanced down at the brown rock, and looked up.

The boy from yesterday stood there grinning as he threw another rock at her as hard as he could, it hit her right in the forehead and blood trickled down her face.

"What the hell is your problem!" Yusuke snarled, and he stalked forward.

\"Oh no…" All attention landed on the girl who was now staring at her shaking hands which were turning paler.

"Oh no not again!" Blue flames erupted from her hands and raced her arms engulfing her body, the beautiful wings ripped from her back as her shirt was torn to shreds, blue flames shot from her fingers and instantly killed the boy, a bright light engulfed the girl, and then everything was gone.

No trees, no grass, no cement, no school, just a giant crater.

Rayne rose to her feet, eyes wide with tears escaping from them, her wings twitched slightly, as the wind brushed against them.

With a slight pop, Koenma appeared.

"I know you know what you are and where you came from….Come with me and I can teach you how to control it." She looked unsure and took a step back.

"Do it onna." Her eyes locked with crimson orbs, and his scent reached her nose, the burning of a forest, it soothed her, and for some odd reason she trusted him, and quickly headed through the portal.

"Man this sucks…why the hell did Koenma reinstate our team?" The twenty-one year old delinquent scowled at the wall.

"Probably because the demons are becoming to big of a threat to humans and-"

Kurama was cut off by the door opening and Botan running and jumping behind the couch.

"Ya know that might work if I couldn't fly."

Botan screamed and looked up, as the blue eyed girl landed gracefully on the carpet, her wings shuddering slightly.

"N-N-Now Rayne you k-know the p-p-p-penalty for k-killing me." She stuttered backing up.

"Ahhh yes but it would be well worth it."

She eeped and took off running down the hall, and Rayne laughed and grinned, as her wings retracted back into her back.

"Thank you for saving me Rayne-san." The soft voice broke through the silence as Yukina smiled and hugged the angel.

"No problem Yukina." 

"Welcome back everyone." The koori me beamed as she glanced around the room.

"YUKINA! YUKINA MY LOVE!!" Kuwabara grasped her hands in his with hearts for eyes.

Rayne side-stepped him and her nose caught that calming scent again. Her eyes landed on the fire demon,and trailed up and down his finally tuned body. His eyes doing the same to her…. Kurama noticed this and immediately remembered what had happened the last time they saw her.

He knew what had happened to them to.

Every demon has a destined mate…though the chances of finding them, were slim to none. The thing that attracts one to the other is scent. A smell that attracts one to the other to the point where, if one is not near or touching the other, it can literally drive one mad with worry.

"Yukina may we talk to you in the other room?" Kurama motioned politely to the kitchen, and pulled Yusuke with him.

Rayne took a few steps towards the youkai and stood within arms length, she was shorter then him, but she needed to be, the smaller she was the lighter weight she was making it easier to fly.

She slowly extended her hand gently resting it on his cheek. Running her thumb along his cheek bone. He closed his eyes and almost purred at the feel of her hand against his cheek, it was euphoric.

His dragon growled within him and forced his arms around her pulling her to his chest. She returned the possessive embrace, and smiled.

She gently nipped his neck and Hiei shuddered, at the sensations that swept through his body.

Blue flames softly engulfed the two, as she stayed perfectly relaxed in his embrace, and Hiei closed his eyes allowing the flames to cover his body.

**Five Years Later**

**Rayne was distressed they were supposed to be back from that mission a week ago. She couldn't decide whether to kill Koenma or not.**

**She forced down an apple and headed out of the kitchen when were door opened and in walked her mate, she had him pinned against the wall and was roughly kissing him in a millisecond. Hiei grinned and kissed her back and quickly flipping her over, needing to be the dominant one.**

**They got rougher and rougher until clothes scattered the floor and Hiei lay on top of her panting and sweating, kissing her shoulder blades, worshipping her body. She dragged the demon up, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.**

"**My koi." She whispered quietly.**

**Nuzzling his tender flesh.**

**He wrapped his arms back around her, and pulled her closer and bit her mating mark possessively.**

"**Mine." **


End file.
